Never Had A Chance
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Girls From Tony's past come back and it's a little tough having them both with him.
1. A Blast From the Past!

A/N: Ok this story is sort of a past of Tony but the thing is Tony has only been working for Gibbs for 2 years and Ziva had just started working there along with McGee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Paisley, Jameson and his family and Ashley!

Tony was sitting alone, watching a movie that he wasn't really paying attention too, all he knew was that it sucked. He felt his eyes get heavy and start to fall shut but he heard a scream come from outside his window. He jumped and ran over to the window. What he saw outside disguested him,a girl no older then 16 was on the front yard fighting against a man who was attempting to rape her.

Tony openned the door to his belcony and jumped out over the railing, he landed on his two feet safely. Lucky for him he still had his sig, he pulled it and pointed it at the man. "Get away from her!" He yelled, the man didn't flinch. "Get the hell away from her!" He yelled again and this time the man backed off, the girl got up off the ground and went behind him. "You're under arrest," Tony said pushing the mans face into the ground and cuffing him to the bench that was next to him.

Tony pulled out hs phone and dialled Gibbs' number. "What ya want DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked into the line, obviously annoyed that he was calling him at 12 in the morning. "A man almost raped a teenage girl-" Tony was cut of by the girl. "I'm 22," She said. It was the only words she had spoken since what had just happened. "Correction, a man almost raped a 22 year old girl, I have him cuffed but I'm not sure what to do with him," Tony explained. He heard his boss sigh.

"I'll meet ya at NCIS," Gibbs told him and hung up. Tony looked at the short brunette and suggested that she come with him down to NCIS so she can put a statement in. She nodded and followed him to his car. "You can take the passenger seat," Tony said while forcing the man into the back seat. Tony hand uncuffed him fromt he pole and cuffed his other hand.

"Names Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," He said to her, she smiled but never told him her name making him slightly nervous. Does she know him? Is she an ex-girlfriend? He couldn't remember. "Are you going to tell me your name?" Tony asked after a moment. She seemed to ponder on it but then shook her head. "Nope!" She said and giggled. That giggle. He knew that giggle. "Paisley? Is that you?" Tony asked it finally clicking in his mind on why this girl looked so familar to him.

"Yeah, surprised to see me here?" The girl, now known as Paisley had asked. Tony nodded and pulled into the Navy yard. "So..this is where you work," Paisley said more as a statement then a question. "Yeah, for 2 years now," Tony told her, happy that she remembers him and can still be cheerful after what had just almost happened. "Where's Ashley at?" He asked. Paisley's face fell from the question. She should have known that he was going to ask her that question.

"Still in New York," Paisley said pulling off a fake smile and swallowing the lump in her throat. She bit her lip and stepped out of the car that had now parked. Tony sighed at Paisley's dead sounding voice and got out. He grabbed the man from the backseat and started to walk into the building, he could hear Paisley behind him. They stopped when they had to get Paisley a 'visitor' badge.

Gibbs was waiting a the elevators and walked over to the trio. "Special Agent Gibbs," he said extending his hand to the girl for her to shake. She smiled "Paisley Ice," She told him while shaking his hand. She placed the badge onto her top and followed Tony over to the elevators. Gibbs kept a close eye on Paisley but was surprised when she jumped when the elevator let out a 'ding' to single that the elevator had arrived.

They all stepped onto the elevator and it then set into motion. It was headed to the bullpen. When it had arrived on the floor Gibbs took the man as Tony took Paisley to so she could get her statement.

Tony let Paisley have the seat and stood in front of her. "So Pais, What exactly happened?" Tony asked looking at how she was shaking slightly. She sighed. "I was walking around looking for a bus bench to crash on for the night when this man came out of the alley from in between your apartment building and the other. He asked if I could help him find a cab and I agreed, I approched him and that's when he pushed me to the ground and you well, ah know the rest," Paisley told him. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold.

She looked around but a face on the screen made tears come to her eyes. "Why is his picture on the screen?" She asked, pointing to the picture of her friend Tony walked over to McGee's desk and woke him up. "Get that off the screen!" He hissed and walked back to her. "Just a case," Tony told her. She seemed to try to keep her breathing under control. "Jameson's dead?" She asked, Gibbs had come back from booking the man when she had said that.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked. Paisley nodded. "I was really close to him, he was like my older brother," She told him. She seemed to let the news sink. "Where's his parents? Have they been notified?" Paisley asked but then the thought that haunted her the most was do 'they' know.

"Yeah, and his parent's are staying with one of my Agents. She's a liason from Mossad. Officer David," He told her, she nodded. "Get her a change of close DiNozzo," Gibbs told his senior field agent while walking to his deask. Paisley was sat there quietly and motionless when Tony had apporoached her. She sat there like that until she tasted a salty liquid on her lips. "He's gone," She whispered then looked at the only person she trusted in this building.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Tony whispered to her and helped her stand up. He grabbed his NCIS sweats and guided her to the girl's room that held a shower. He put the clothes on the counter and told him he'd be right here in case she needed anything.

She turned on the water. "Can you face the wall?" She asked, feeling a little self-conscious. Tony nodded and turned to face the wall without the mirror. He would usually turn towards the one with the mirror just to watch but since he knew her and respected her he chose the wall. When he heard the curtain cross the shower he turned back towards the showers. He stood there in silence, wondering why she was sleeping on bus benches.

She stood under the water as tears sled down her face but the water hiding them. Paisley used the shampoo that Tony had passed her and started to lather it into her hair. Once the shampoo was out she washed her body then turned off the water. "Towards the wall!" She told him then stepped out. She had changed into the clothes that Tony had gave her to use along with her own dirty undergardments.

When they had arrived back in the bullpen Tony had been instructed to take Paisley back to his apartment. She didn't question it because again he was the only person she trusted in this town. "So, why were you living on the streets exactly?" Tony asked when they had pulled out of the Navy yard. "My roommate forgot to pay her rent and we go evicted," Paisley told him like it was nothing.

"Tony, thank you," She said after a few minutes of silence. Tony looked confused but then understood. "Anytime," He said and took her hand. She sighed in content but her phone rang. When she looked at the name on the screen she automatically answered it. "Hey Ash!" She said happily.

"Where are you?" Ashley the brunette from the other line asked. "DC," Paisley said and looked over at Tony. "It's Ashley," She whispered to him and went back to chatting with the other girl.

"Invite her to DC," Tony told her. Paisley nodded and invited her, not knowing what would happen after she did.


	2. She's Just Full of Secrets!

Paisley's P.O.V...

I can't believe I invited her, It's not that I hate her or anything, she's my best friend. The thing is when she gets here in...10 minutes, I'm just going to be a background voice. "You ready to head to the airport?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked to who the voice was coming from and nodded. I can't trust my voice right now.

"So...does she still look the same?" Tony asked, locking his apartment door that had a air mattress pumped up in the living room for me and now Ashley to stay on. "Her hair's darker, but that's because she dyed it," I tell him, trying to think of anything different but not being able to come up with anything. She still weighed the same as she did in high school and she still looked perfect. Me on the other had lost some weight, started wearing contacts, a little makeup, and got my belly button pierced, but not that he'd notice. It's always about Ashley!

"Why don't I start looking for a new apartment? I have a job now working at the grocery store down the street and at least you can start getting on with your life again," I say not thinking, it was just the word vomitting thing that I do when I get angry or nervous. He looked at me confused on where that came from. "You only started working there two days ago," Tony said to me, making me think about telling him about my other job.

"I'm also working at that bar across town on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays and sometimes Sundays," I tell him, hoping he'll leave it be. "A bar?" He asked, glancing over at me then back to the road. We had got in the car and were now half way to the airport. I nodded then turned up the volume on the radio telling him the conversation had ended. It looked like I was still living in his apartment for a little bit.

When we pulled into the airport I seen Ashley standing on the curb waiting for us. Tony smiled when he saw her, it made me sick to my stomach that he remembered her but didn't remember me, he stopped the car right in front of her and I got out. "Ash!" I said, faking a smile and hugging her. I could feel Tony's eyes on us. "You remember Tony right?" I asked her, pointing to the man that was standing behind me.

"How can I forget him!? He's my ex-high school boyfriend," She said with a laugh, and walked towards him and hugged him. I just faked a laugh that even my best friend believed was real. I was scared, was it all going to start again? Hearing them in the room next door 'going at it'? Him ignoring me for her? Her stealing his attention again? Her stealing him..again.

"Hey? Pais?" Tony asked bringing me out of my thoughts once again. I shook my head and headed to the car. "I call shotgun!" I said and opened the passenger side door, I heard Ashley groan. I had shut my door when Ashley had started to get in. "So, Anyone new in your life?" Tony asked from the driver side door.

"No, well there was this guy, Jameson but that came to an end like 3 weeks ago," Ashley told him, and I tensed. I looked over at Tony and he nodded. "Ash, something happened," I tell her feeling tears weld up in my eyes once again. "He was murdered and um...he's being buried in a few days. Here in DC," I tell her, I felt the tears rushing down my face and I didn't try to hide them. I pulled my knees to my chest and leaned my head against the cold window.

"No, No he can't be," Ashley said, sitting up straight in the back. I nodded my head and watched the building as we drove past. The car got really silent and I knew that Ashley was trying to figure out who would want to hurt Jameson. "His brother did it, he got drunk and stoned enough one night," I explained my voice hoarse because of my sudden sadness.

The car had pulled into the drive-way and we were on our way up to the apartment when I heard someone knocking on the door. "I heard this is where she lives now," A voice that I use to be so scared of say. I backed up and started down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I heard someone ask but I didn't reply I just started running down the steps.

...

Tony's P.O.V...

I watched as Paisley ran down the steps and when I got to the bottom of the hall where the people were knocking I seen Ashley tense. "Where is she?" The tall man with black hair and brown eyes asked. "Who is she?" I asked, completely confused onto what this man was talking about.

"Paisley Ice, I've heard from people that she's been living here," He said to me. I began to answer when Ashley butted in. "Who's Paisley Ice?" She must be hidding from this man. He nodded then started for the elevator. We took the stairs because Ashley insisted on getting exercise after being on a plane for 4 hour flight.

When we entered the apartment I shut my door and locked it. "What was that about?" I asked Ashley, letting confusion fill my face. She sighed and shook her head, it had to be bad if she couldn't tell me. "I'm a Federal Agent now, I can protect her if she needs protecting," I try, hoping it'll get her to open up. I seen a little bit of the mask fall off, but then I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer and seen Paisley standing there.

"What's going on? Why'd you just run off like that?" I ask, worry in my voice. "God, do I have to have a reason to do anything?" She asked me, sass dripping from her voice. I know her better then that and I knew she was acting. "What was that about?" I asked, referring to the men that were looking for her.

"You can't let Ziva know I'm here," Was all she said and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and the sound of the new sounding country music that Taylor Swift and the rest of the made, come from under the door.

I turn to Ashley and look at her. "Tell me what's going on, I can help," I tell her, pleading with her. I need to know what's going on and why there are men looking for Paisley. "It's not my story to tell," She tells me. It's not any Different from when I first met her, well after I met Ashley. Paisley was quiet and never told me anything. She was just full of secrets.


End file.
